Acceleration
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Oneshot. Sengoku teaches Sakuno a lesson on physics in their relationship. SenSaku SengokuxSakuno Sengoku X Sakuno


**AN: The original was just something I wrote with two faceless people a few months ago after a science lesson. IPC, to be precise. It's interesting how things in Physics and chemistry can relate to daily lives and relationships. I'm sorry for its short-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Konomi-san would be forced to have at least 5 volumes focus on Hyotei, then Rikkai Dai, then Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, and so on. **

* * *

Sengoku stretched his long, limber limbs on the park bench. The light from the sun warmed him as he leisurely placed his arm around his companions' shoulder. She sighed contently, resting her head in the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of her head tenderly, inhaling the sweet smell that was her. His lips lingered for a moment then swiftly dove to capture her lips.

With long practice, Sakuno quickly placed her hand as a barrier between their lips and he pouted while she grinned. Sengoku stuck his tongue out childishly while Sakuno just giggled. She knew by now she had the power to manipulate the luck in this relationship.

"Name your price, sweet Sakuno," Sengoku said flirtatiously, giving her a roguish wink that seemed to capture her heart and win him her affection time and time again. "Anything for a kiss from you."

Sakuno laughed, relaxing into his outstretched arm. Deciding to humor him, she donned a thoughtful look, and pretended to ponder. Gazing into the blue sky above, Sakuno thought of a question she had actually wanted to ask the playful tennis player for a long time, but had never been able to find a suitable situation to ask.

Now she had the perfect excuse.

"What do you think of our relationship?" she inquired, turning her head to look into his astonished blue eyes. "How would you describe it?"

Sengoku looked slightly taken aback, not really expecting such a question. He wanted to ask her why she would ask, but was afraid she would see it as him trying to avoid the question. So instead he seriously thought of an adequate answer, that he himself didn't know.

What did he think of their relationship? Of himself and Sakuno? Stealing a glance at her as she patiently awaited his answer, he smiled to himself. He knew for sure that she was worth all the effort he put into getting her too like him.

At first it had been like usual, he chose the first group of cute girls he saw and would flirt up a storm. Flattering them, listening to them (which was very important, as he had learned with great pain from his mother), and then asking them out. Most agreed, thrilled with the fact they would be going out with such a cute guy, or if they knew him, the fabulous tennis player Sengoku Kiyosumi.

The thing with Sakuno was, that she had told him no. She had denied him, which made him curious. In turn it made him pursue her. It became a routine for them. Every time they met, he would ask her on a date and she would politely tell him no, a blush staining her cheeks. She would then be lead away by her obnoxious friend and he would stare after her as she waved goodbye to him with an apologetic face.

He had then come up to her one day and, fully preparing himself for rejection, asked her to go out with him. Turning around to leave before she said no, he was surprised to hear her timid voice answer.

"Yes." She said.

That had echoed in his ears as he had spun around on his heels to stare at her in disbelief. He questioned his doubt that he could hear properly and she had told him he was certainly not deaf, or she would have told him in sign language. He whooped for joy and had been so happy he had given her a peck on the lips, told her the set time and date and ran off in bliss.

Of course he was ambushed on the way home by quite a few overprotective, very fond of stalking, Seigaku regulars'. Of course, that little humorous un-pleasantry is another story.

On the fifth date, which was a good sign that Sengoku was hooked, he asked why she had said no to him so long. She had simply replied that it was because he was an awful flirt and she was afraid he would toss her off after one date. So she tested him to see if he was really determined and persistent enough.

"I was convinced about the twenty-seventh time you asked me, but Tomo-chan made me wait until fifty to be sure." She said, bowing her head in embarrassment and silent apology.

Ah, so it was the loud Osakada girl that had made him wait for so long.

Luck wouldn't be on her side long.

Sakuno had inched away from him slightly when an all-too-innocent-tall-leprechaun smile spread across his face and he erupted into an evil chuckle.

"Well?"

Sengoku was kicked out of his memories all too quickly and turned to Sakuno's face which was now flushed. Turning away, she put her head down, and he was afraid she was about to cry.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No!" he exclaimed, so vehemently that Sakuno's head shot back to look into his face. "I was about to say…"

Sengoku searched for something and then a particular science lesson came to his mind. The relationship between force and mass, as his teacher had constantly drilled into his head.

"It's like I'm the force and you're the mass." He said finally, hoping she would get the analogy.

She didn't.

"A-ano- are you saying I'm fat?" she accused, her form taking up the guard of a wounded animal, her voice indignant and offended.

He sighed in exasperation but could not help but release a light chuckle. She, unfortunately, had no luck or talent in physics.

"No," he said, trying to calm her down. "In our relationship."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, looking truly puzzled. Her befuddled face was adorable but Sengoku didn't dare laugh, afraid she would become upset again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Force causes acceleration," he explained, "and mass resists it. If I'm the force that causes our relationship to accelerate, you're the mass that resist and slows it down." He smiled gently at her, ruffling her soft hair that was in its regular girly braids. "You always make sure we stay right where we need to be."

Sakuno stared at him for a second then her eyes lightened and she laughed heartily. Feeling bold in her delight and his presence she playfully smacked his bare arm to which he let out a small yelp and put on his best pout.

"Gomen, but it's just cornier then I thought it would be, coming from you." She had barely gotten the comment through her lips, as laughter did not to cease too bubble from her pretty mouth.

Sengoku blushed deeply, his orange hair clashing with the pink hue developing on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But in the beginning it really struck me. Especially when you wouldn't even consider going out with me." He murmured, his bashful words only for her ears, hoping that even the sudden blowing wind could not steal them from his lips and drift to the ears of others. He felt out of his element around her now. Their respective roles had seemingly been reversed.

She smiled sweetly, her gaze loving as she cupped his face in her small hands. Running one through his soft tresses she barely noticed his own arms wrapping themselves around her miniscule waist.

"But the mass can't always resist, not forever," she whispered, their face's only centimeters apart. "It's not resisting now."

And they accelerated.

* * *

**AN: Hello! I know I have my other one-shots I promised, especially the kissing booth one. (Don't worry Hanabi and Sakura! It's coming soon!) But this one was banging in my head, begging to be released. Not the best, but I hope you like it anyway. Read & review! Also, has anyone thought that Sengoku must me a tall descendant of leprechauns with a green and luck fetish?**


End file.
